Dilusions
by Darkness of Death
Summary: Poor Jesse. He's getting very bad thoughts about a certain dark haired someone in his dreams. What will happen when the interupt him during the day.
1. Fantasies

Dilusions

_italicized=_fantasy

_"Jesse...."_

_The smell of her hair twisted his already overloaded senses and he gasped as her lips nibbled tenderly at his earlobe, emitting a groan from his dry throat. His hands cupped the sides of her tan ivory face and tilted her chin so he looked straight into her icey blue eyes. Lust raced through his veins and as he covered his mouth with his own he felt her emotions; frustration, saddness, passion, all conentrated into the soul searing kiss the were sharing._

_He felt her soft hands glide across his chest, pulling of the unwanted shirt and throuwing it behind her,, never breaking contact with his dark blue eyes. Oh god, what did he do to deserve such a beautiful thing? Not saying that he didn't want this, but oh......_

_Jesse moaned as silky hair brushed against his bare skin and her lips caught his own in another kiss. She took his head into her hands and tangled his dirty blonde between her fingers, pressing her lips harder against his. He drowned in the mid-spiraling sensatio and he stiffened as he tounge parted his lips and met his own. He moaned through her mouth and he felt her smile as he finally responded, sending them both spiralling into bliss. _

_As they broke, both panting and lust cloudong their sense of reason. she grinded her hips against his own. He felt his heart race as she ran her fingers along his confined member. She pinned him down to the floor and roughly pulled down his pants, smirking as he moaned at the friction. She teased him through the thin material of his boxers, bucking his hips upward, groaning in frustration. Looking to satisfy her own craving she pulled down his boxers and took his member into his mouth._

_"L......Lexa!"_

"Jesse!"

Blinking twice, Jesse Kilmartin looked into the eyes that mirroed his own. His friend of about 2 years starring at him, only inches away from his face.

"L....Lexa!" He replied surprised, his gaze falling to the paper work before him, then back tracking to her chest. Clad in a dark red blouse and a short black skirt, she took his breath away.

'Those clothes...........'

_He couldn't stand it anymore_

_Standing up from his seated position at the table, he growled and shrugged his tan jacket off, throwing it recklessly against the wall._

_"If your that frustrated why don' you just ask for he-" He cut her of by swiping the table clear of thier paper work and grabbing her by the shoulders, pressing his lips roughly against hers._

_She was driving him insane_

_Runing his hands down her slim fram, he felt her shiver and moan into his mouth, making his lust for her rise to immessurable heights. Memorizing the curves and soft body, he furrowed his brows as he felt the soft fabric of her blouse. Heflipped her on the tabled; thier lips still connected, and fumbled his hands between them. _

_The blouse was in the way_

_Giving either of them time to breath, he broke the kiss and straddled her hips, smiling inwardly at her shocked expression. _

_Shocked? I'll show you what shocked feels like_

_Grabbing the middled of her blouse and ripping it apart with his hands he smirked as he saw buttons fly and her ivory face blushing and gasping for air._

_I've always wanted to do that_

_Covering her mouth with his own, he pushed his tounge through her lips and groaned as fire spread through his body._

_Not enough, it's not enough!_

_Pinning both her hands above her head with his left hand, he explored her bare skin with his right, smiling as she broke the kiss and moaned._

_Moan louder; I'd love to see the look on Brennans face_

_He brushed his face against hers and licked her lips, sliding it down farther down to her neck and nibbling on her soft flesh while his right hand was glinding across her toned abs and soft side, teasing her flesh and massaging her sides. She cried out again as he sucked on her neck and licked it tenderly, leaving his mark for all to see._

_Call my name Lexa. I want to see you break._

_His right hand slid upwards and rested on her bra, checking its front for a clasp._

_Damm it, its in the back_

_Licking her collar bone, Jesse took the restricting garment into his hands and ripped it off, hearing her gasp as the black fabric ripped off her body._

_I want to break you_

_Jesse kissed a trail down her neck to her breast, licking the space in between them as he marveled at her taut peaks._

_Scream my name _

_he felt her try and force her hands from his grasp, but he held her down, slowly moving his mouth towards her left breast; his free hand taking her right._

_"Jesse........" She gasped, struggling against his hold and arching her back as best she could with him straddling her waist._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not loud enough_

_Taking her ample breast into his mouth, he swirled his toung around her nipple, sucking slightly as he heard her yell his name, arching her chest towards his face. He heard footsteps upstairs and he moved his head to her right breast, giving it the same treatment as he did its pair._

_I want to break you_

_He moved his right hand behind behing him and lowered it towards her waist, pushing her skirt upwards and smiled. Her pantied were wet to his touch. She struggled against his hold again and mumbled something about not being caught, but he just nibbled on her peak, making her yell out in pleasure._

_Quiet honey what'll our friends think?_

_Grabbing the damp fabric of her underwear, he pulled roughly, ripping the fabric in half and smiling as he heard her growl._

_I'll make you growl for another reason._

_He heard her yell as he ran his fingers across her nether lips, shaking her head sideways helplessly in frustration. Parting them slowly, he rubbed her bud with his thumb and middle finger; his ring finger entering slightly. She screamed, bucked against his hips in a futile attempt to gain back control, but she new that she depended on him, that she needed him._

_And then she broke._

_Her hands went limp in his own and jesse released her wrists, his left hand massaging her breast while his right continued it's fornications on her nether regions. He moved from his straddled position on her hips and kneeled next to her, still continuing his assul on her body. She let out a hoarse cry as his index and middle fingers slid inside her slowly, then quickly found a fast rhythm and sent her into bliss, only feeling hi hands and tounge working thier magic on her body._

_Yes._

_She sreamed and bucked against his hands and her felt her muscles clench his fingers and she came, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth slightly open, she arched her back towords the skies. She was beautiful and she felt his erection strain against his drak blue jeans. Her icey voice was gone and only hoarse cries came from her pink lips._

_Because of me. All because of me. _

_Jesse thought as he thrust in and out of her, lenghthing her bliss as long as her could. He heard the door open and Brennan's voice yell as she cried out for the last time exaugsted._

_All because of him._

His heart race4d faster as he felt his pants get even tighter........

'Oh shit'

He shook his head as he shot his gaze back to her eyes.

" You were spaced out for a few minutes; you didn't even answer me when I called you." She said as she leaned back to her spot across the table, grabbing a cookie as she sat down, eyeing Jesse curiously. " You were mumbling something and all I caught was my name. "

" I- I .... was....." he slowly said, trying to keep his voice steady. God damn dreams! They were styarting to invade his mind during the dat too! Looking at anything else in the room other than it's other accupant's, Jesse shifted from his cross legged position hoping to higher powers that Lexa would not see anything 'pointy' in his pockets.....

" Aren't you going to eat something? I brought your favorite snack and you barely touched it." Lexa said withher eyes closed in her usual drawl.

"Naa....... It's not that; I just don't think I'm that hungry right now......."

'Moron.! That will make her suspicious!' Jesse thought as he felt the walls of the room get heavy. Eyeing the walls nervously, he coughed slightly and fidgeted. Shalimar waiting curiously near the entrance of the room.

" Hmm? Really? Jess........Are you sure you're alright? She said slowly, worry ebbing at her words. Jesse looked at her with smiling eyes and nodded, quickly excusing himself and sprinting to the bathroom. Why does it have to be like this?! Why did she have to change all those months ago?!

"Dammit!" Jesse yelled as he slammed the bathroom door; mumbling more curses as he was observing hhis reflection.

" Jess man?"

Jesse heard Shalimar knock on the door.

" Jesse? Are you alright?" Shalimar asked again, slightly worried.

" He he, I'm fine." Jesse said as he leaned his frame against the bathroom door. His reflection showed a 23 year old man with shaggy blonde hair dresseed in a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans, and a tan jacket. Unbuttoning the first two buttonsand pulled off the restricting jacket from his back.

Shalimar sighed and looked through the cracks of the door. Six years was it? After living for a total of 23. She had known Jesse for about four years and for the last two Jesse had been acting strangly, staring off into space, mumbling to himself with glazed eyes........

Jesse, sensing his friends concern for him, sighed and leaned his weight into the wall, looking at the white ceiling. "Actually I lied Shalimar........."

"Jesse?"

He smirked and closed his eyes. "I'm not alright ..... I'm more like......" Visions of his dream flashed through his mind and he sighed deeply, remembering the feel of her hands trapped beneath his, her mouth as it was claimed by his own........

"Like what Jess?" Shalimar said, shaking Jesse out of his reverie. Blinking back the images out of his mind, the blonde haired man walked to the sink and turned it on; cold water rushing out of the tap into a glass cup held tightly by the young man. Turning of the tap as the cup was filled; Jesse growled and tuggon on his jeans, pouring the contents of the glass over his waist.

"Arrgghhh...." Jesse growled through clenched teeth as he set the glass down on the sink and promptly jumped aroung the room like a mad man. Shalimar, who now anoyed opened the door walked in and shut it, watched this scene with her mouth open in confusion til there was a knock in the door and both of them turned around to the source of the noise.

" Jesse? Whats going on in there? I could hear you from the rec room." Lexa said through the door, her voice muffled with her usual tinge of ice to it. Jesse scrambled to get his pants back up and dived for the tiolet paper rack but to his horror there was no paper, but a tiny note from a spikey haired friend.

Hey you guys!

I was using the bathroom about to get some toilet paper when I realized there was none. I just left this note to say that we need to buy some.

Brennan

"DAMN YOU BRENNAN!" Jesse yelled, slamming down the toilet paper cover and cursing his friend under his breath. He looked down at his pants and and winced; it looked like he pissed all over himself.

"Jesse I'm leaving" Shalimar siad and left the bathroom.

He wasn't about to let Lexa see himself like this. Jesse thought ferverishly as he searched for a plan of action.

"Jesse?" Lexa said slowly with a laugh in her voice. 'What the hell is he doing?' "Jesse button up I'm going in there." She said as she waited a few seconds and opened the door.

"What are-" She was cut off by Jesse sprinting past her and nudging her out of his way. Equally as fast Lexa stepped backwards and shot out her arm.

"Gotcha"

Feeling her warm arm wrap around his waist, Jesse looked down at the floor face planting into it, stoping only inches from the hall way wall.

'Her hands...'

_She pushed him down on his bed, ripping his boxers off his toned body and baring his skin to the cold._

_"Lexa wha- Ahhh!"_

_He felt her grasp his length and pump it hard, moaning her name from his mouth as she straddled his hips,her back facing him._

_"Save your breath; you'll need it."_

_Her hand left his member and Jesse moaned as he looked at her bare back, realizing that she was wearing a halter. Their gazes met as she grinned mischieviously and turned away from his face, grasping his hardened member with her hand._

_"Scream my name Jesse."_

_She Pummped him hard as her warm hand increased the friction, and he yelled her name out hoarsly as he enraptured against her touch._

_" Ahh..l-Lexa!"_

"Jesse are you alright?"

He gave her a bright smile, getting up slowly making sure to get a good look up her skirt.

'They're red'

Shalimar laughed and walked away finally realizing what was wrong with her friend.

"He needs to get laid by her quick" She said to herself.

**AN: PLEASE DONT REPORT ME IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, AN DPLEASE REVIEW!! LOL.**


	2. AN: PLEASE READ

**Disclaimer: As much as it makes me cry, i dont own MutantX. SNIF SNIF I DONT OWN JESSE!!!!!!**

**Well anyway. I just want to let you peoples know that i will only update if I get at least five reviews per chapter. Oh and if you have any ideas, I'd graetly appreciate it if you send them to me. I would love to hear you opinions. **

**THANK YOU _ali09 _so much for being my very first reviewer fro this story. **


	3. Uh Oh!

Chapter 2.

So far Jesse had finished the day without anymore 'interuptions'. Walking back to his room for much needed rest he came across Lexa's room, her door slightly open. As he passed her room he heard the shower on....

_Jesse quietly slipped through the door. He walked over to her bathroom. He phased through his clothes, falling into a neat pile on the floor. _

_This is so easy_

_His naked form then phased through her bathroom door and into the hot steamy bathroom. The bathroom was clouded with with steam like a dense fog. Carefully he slid open the shower curtain and stepped in the bathtub. Lexa's back to him, with her eyes closed, letting the hot water relax and cleanse her body. The pouring water scurred her hearing so she did not know anyone was in her room, none the less, her bathroom; until she felt strong arms wrap around her wet body. The person behind her applied chaste kisses to her neck and shoulders. _

_Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and put his lips to her neck, applying soft kisses to her to the pressure piont on her neck, working his way down to the bach of her shoulders; While his hands glided across her smooth stomach and up to her pert breasts, cupping and neading them. _

_This is driving me insane_

_Lexa felt pleasure and fire race through her body, she wanted to know who was doing this to her. She got out of the man's grasp and saw a well built figure with a mass of dirty blonde hair clouded by the steam._

_"Jesse..." She breathed out_

_This made Jesse's manhood grow harder, if that were any possible. He needed her now. Before she kew it, she found her self crushed againts the cold tile, buy the man in front of her; hungerly searching her mouth. Thier tounges mixed together like an aphrodisiac. Her arms wound around his neck, and her fingers tangled into his shaggy blonde hair as she kissed him back, first in awkward exploration, then with a deeper passion as she gained more control, learning the shape of his lips and how he likes to be kissed._

_His hands were on her waist, pressing her back against the wall even harder, with just the gentle nudge of his body, traping her there. She pulled him closer to encourage him and she did so. His hands moved higher memorizing each curve of her body. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid over her ivory skin, spaking the heat inside like the strike of a match._

_The kisses continued to build in frequency and intensity. Lexa Foung herself struggling to breathe, and finally dragged her mouth away from his when he brought the cuve of his hands over her breasts. Like a string being taut, she felt the tightening of her entire body as her flesh puckered beneath his circling thumbs. The sparks flicked higher and she gasped against his cheek._

_Their mouths came together in a series of fleeting kisses, sharing the same breath.His hands trailed down lower till they rested on her waist. She wanted him so badly, so much that her body was crying out, and she felt an unmistakable evidence that he wanted her, too. _

_It was all heat and desire as his tounge teased its way between her lips. She leaned against the wall and pulled him close. While one hand was rubbing his back, the other traced a trail along his hardened member before gently cupping it and squeezing it. His breath became more ragged as his fingers dug into her hips. _

_Her neck arched as his open mouth left a hot trail from her cheek to her shoulder, and the sparks into full flame. She even forgot to breathe now, since his hands were carressing her bare legs, lifting one up around his waist. His hands remained there to support her, and the other finally sought the place in between her legs._

_Words had no meaing. They didn't even exist. There was only pure physical feeling as two of his long fingers stroked her, slowly moving back and forth, priming he. She gasped, and he swallowed the sound as he kissed her again. The fire inside her burned with the intensity of the sun and the heat pushed the underside of her skin. One of his fingers folded back, leaving just one dragging dragging across her swollen fless, back and forth, back and forth, and then slowly sliding to the front before stopping ther, just the barest touch of the tip of his finger, until all of the sensation in her body was concentrated in that one tiny spot. As he slowly, delecately, relentlessly rubbed that spot, she moaned, clutchng him from keeping herself from drowning. With one last stroke the light burst, and its light poured from her._

_She only had one last breath before her lifted her up. Her legs automaticly clenched around him when he pushed inside her, hard abd hot. His hands squezzed her bottom with a very frantic thrust, and her breathed heavil agaibst her neck. There was something about the way he moved, it was nothing like she had ever felt before, and all she could do was hold on....._

_"Jesse"_

Jesse." Lexa called out rying to bring him back from his daze.Jesse stood in front of her doorway with a goofy grin on his face. "Jesse!" She called out louder.

Jesse shook his head and blinked a couple times.

'Not again'

Jesse tried to process what was going on around him, but all her could see was a wet, glowing Lexa wrapped in a white terry cloth towel that still could not hide her curves and other womanly features.

" See something you like?" she asked, a dubious grin on her face.

'Hell yes!'

" Maybe." He tried to reply causually.

" Could have fooled me." she laughed. Her eyes travled down to the crotch of his pants.

Jesse looked down.

'Uh oh'

" A.... A Lexa I'll see you later." He said, quickly and ran off as fast as he could to his bathroom.

'I think i need a shower, too'

_**AN: Thank you so much my reviewers, you are all so nice. lol. i really am greatful that you all reviewed. YOU ALL ROCK!!!!**_

_**ali09- thank you for being my very first review. i enjoyed the fact that you loved it. **_

_**feral's revenge- thank you for your review. i think it has a lot of potential too. jk**_

_**fiery feral- you review was very funny. and if you think that there arent enough you should make some yourself. i love your works. im positive that they will be wonderful.**_

**_mfkngst- i promise i will try to be more discriptive and im glad you enjoyed it. PLEASE UPDATE SHOOTING STARS!!!!!!!_**

_**mxangel- well thank you for reviewing. and i really love all your stories, PLEASE MAKE MORE, lol**_

_**maile- you are such a good writer and i greatly appreciate that you reviewed. i hope that you will post more stories, i will be looking forward to it, **_


	4. I Love you ,too

_Once inside the room Jesse pressed Lexa into the door causing it to slam shut a little louder than expected with her additional weight. Neither seemed to notice the amount of noise they had caused to absorbed in the feeling of the each other's mouth. Both their hands wondered shamelessly up and down the other's body messaging and squeezing in alternate areas. Grunts and groans echoed throughout the room adding fuel to the burning fire within the two reunited lovers. Jesse's hands caressed her back gliding up and down the silky material groping her buttocks every so often. Soon he tired of the annoying garment keeping him from his prize that lay beneath the folds._

_Jesse took his left hand from her back and placed it bruisingly on her breast messaging and pinching the covered flesh. Lexa let out a gasp that faded into a deep moan as Lexa tortured her aching flesh. She arched her back, pushing herself into his masterful hands, wanting to feel more of his touch. advantage of the space now between the door and his love, he slipped his right hand to the base of her neck slithering down until he found the key to dress. Taking over the bothersome garment, Jesse greedily yanked the zipper down as fast as he could slipping his hand in touching her silky smooth skin._

_Jesse pulled his hand from her breast allowing the gown to slip from her body, pooling at her feet. Lexa whimpered and whined at the loss of pleasure, he had been bestowing to her breast._

"_Jesse…" She whimpered trying to entice him to return, pushing her body closer to his._

_Jesse smiled looking down into her frustrated scrunched up face. He lowered his head down capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. Soon, he left her lips and trailed down to her jaw, outlining every inch. After reaching her chin a second time he began to descend down her throat. Lexa tilted her head backwards allowing him better access to her exposed flesh, groaning throatily at her approval. Feeling the vibration of his mate's approval, Jesse began adding more pressure intensifying the passion of each kiss. Slowly he arrived at his destination attacking unmercifully. Lexa threw her head back further as a chocked gasp erupted from her throat. Her hands wove through Jesses's hair pushing him further to her breast. While his hands ran along her back eventually coming to rest on her buttocks squeezing every now and then as his mouth nibbled on her mound. If it weren't for the wooden door supporting her head and Jesse supporting her body she would have collapsed in a heap of gel. Jesse sucked and nipped at each pebbled nipple until they were swollen and swore eventually raising back up to capture her lips once again._

_Lexa loved the way Jesse felt against her body and the masterful way he could mold and shape her. She untangled her hands from his hair, raking her nails up and down his toned back. Slowly she made her way towards his blackshirt unbottoning slowly. Upon being unbuttoned Jesse's button down shirt hung open exposing his frontal chest cavity. Lexa pressed her hands to his muscled abs needing them to her liking. Taking one finger she lightly traced his scar across his stomach. Eventually she trailed her hands up his chest raking her nails across every crease etched in his toned pectorals. Coming up to his shoulders she massaged gently gliding her hands skillfully across his broad width swiping his shirt from his flesh. His naked chest filled her sight as she gazed hungrily upon her meal of satisfaction. Ending the kiss she took Jesse's bottom lip sucking greedily a few times before gently grasping it between her front teeth pulling away slowly. She placed butterfly kisses all over his face then trailed down his chest to his abs. She repeatedly kissed a trail outlining his scared over wound. Jesse moaned quietly as her feather light kisses sent electric waves coursing through his already charged body. Lexa smiled seductively feeling him slightly tremble from her feather light torture. As she once again rounded his battle scar she dipped her tongue slightly grazing his flesh. Jesse shuttered violently when he felt her slick tongue delicately brush up against his skin. She dragged her tongue along the sensitive area of his scar then averted up toward his chest. Her tongue tasted every inch of his naked chest stopping every few seconds to gather an appetizer of tantalizing flesh into her mouth for further flavor._

_Jesse stood ridged feeling Lexa taste his skin, nipping and sucking at different intervals. His control was slipping fast as he felt Lexa reach for his zipper ants. Using his finger tips to delicately travel up and down her spin feeling the noticeable shiver come from her. He guided her back to his lips taking hold hungrily and demanding. She responded full force as the heat in her body rose with his.Jessereturned to herlips kissing her jaw up towards her ear lobe. Upon reaching her ear he took hold and sucked gently nibbling along the edge.Lexagroaned pleasingly as her eyes closed partly relishing in the sensational feeling. Her hands finally able to loosen thezipper of his pants allowing them to fall discarded to the floor.Jesse moved from her ear between the shoulder and neck taking part of her flesh into his mouth, teeth gently applying pressure as his tongue flicked back and forth. Lexa's arms wound around his back embracing him tightly purring into his chest contentley. Jesse's arms did the same pulling her body to his molding them together as one._

"_Jesse…"Lexa spoke quietly pleading in his ear._

"_Please…" She strained whimpering._

_Jesse let go his captive hold on her flesh and gazed lovingly, lustfully at her pleading eyes. Her cries throwing him over the edge as his body ached to fulfill her need. He bowed his head quickly kissing her lips over and over again.Lexa growled in frustration, her body aching to be penetrated. Her frustrated growls soon turned into whimpering pleas for release.Lexa unable to resist her calls dove in dominating her lips. Plunging his tongue deep with in her mouth, silencing her whimpering calls. Slowly, he maneuvered her toward the direction of the bed keeping a domineering lock on her mouth. So wrapped up in their passion they collided with the edge of the bed falling carelessly atop the covers. Using one arm to supportLexa and the other to drag them to a more comfortable stop among the sheet folds._

_As Lexa submitted to the kiss her hands found another area to occupy themselves. Grabbing onto the waist band of his boxers she held him steady. No longer embarrassed or naive of what lay beneath his shorts she arched her lower back coming in contact with his growing need. Smiling sinisterly into the kiss she bucked her hips a couple of times into his groin area.Jesse moaned into her mouth each time her body came in contact with is throbbing member. She continued to buck her hips occasionally grinding her pelvis to his own, as his body began responding to her motions. He let out a frustrated growl when she held his body still, not allowing him to meet her. She continued her torture rubbing her lower half up and down along him. If it were not for their undergarment he would have already slammed into her unmercifully. He kept his lips pressed firmly to hers, his eyes shut in strain; he would not let her win this.Lexa smiled as she rubbed faster and harder into him knowing full well she had won this tangle. She continued with the pleasure torture seeing her victory pending that is until he snapped._

_Unable to be on the receiving side any longer,Jesse broke the kiss roughly grabbing her arms from his boxers, pinning them above her head. With one quick motion he slammed into her forcing the mattress to cave in below. Jesse tilted her head back on the pillow silently screaming. He ground his hips in slow circular motions on her lower region. She tried with all her might to arch into him but his force would not allow it. After forcing her further into the mattress he held still for a few moments listening to her painted cries. She thrashed wildly under him her body aching to meet his, head turned to the side, her breathing coming out in strained short puffs, her hands clutching the sheets around her as her knuckles turned white. Hearing her grunting groans of coming satisfaction he pulled back slightly from her hips but returned to her just as quickly slamming against her one last time. She had felt him pull back from her releasing his captivating force. Her hips had begun to rise in disappointment but just as they lifted he demanded them back down. The forceful pressure of his hips slamming into her lower region once again threw her over the edge. Jesse groaned throatily hearing her come, knowing he had won.Lexa threw her head back as she screamed Jesse's name into the darkened room as she reached her peak. Her lower region pulsated with nothing to hold onto, her body visibly trembling from such a strong climax. She lay unmoving but for the rise and fall of her chest. Sweat glistened over her body making her seem like a newly polished china doll, with her cheeks of rose and eyes of ice blue. She panted heavily from the amount of energy she had spent trying not loose._

_Jesse smirked inwardly seeing how flustered and spent she got from his pleasure but he was not done yet. There was still something he had always wanted to do but never got the chance. Slowly he released her slinking slowly down her body.Lexa lay there submissively hardly aware of what he was doing. He sat between her spread legs watching her for a moment. Leaning over her he took his hands and placed them on the sides of her body slowly gliding them down to the elastic of her underwear. Hooking his thumbs in the waist band he gave one quick yank pulling them down her legs.Lexa stayed submissive allowing him to do as he pleased. She sighed heavenly when she felt his face nuzzle her curls. Jesse lowered his face into her heat loving the sent she gave off as he buried his nose within her silky curls. Taking his tongue he grazed the slit protecting her jewel. He smiled as she gasped sharply when his tongue began to seek entrance. Becoming bolder in his actions he dipped his tongue deeper into her folds coming in contact with the sensitive jewel of flesh. She shivered in ecstacy as her body trembling beneath his slick touch. Liking the new sensation he was able to give her he allowed his tongue to travel lower to where her juices flowed freely with anticipation. The heat in her abdomen rose in temperature as he lapped up her juices. HearingLexa moan in pleasure as he lapped her clean drove him closer to the edge. He allowed his tongue to wonder in to her entrance earning a slight buck from her hips involuntarily.Lexa could remain still no longer as she panted his name. Her hands came and grasped his hair pushing him to where she needed him. Not braking his actions he took one of his hands and slid down his boxers throwing them carelessly to the floor._

_Taking his hands back up he grasped her hips holding them still. He began to plunged his tongue in and out of her slowly at first but as her cries started coming out in strained squeaks he sped up his pace. She thrashed under him in sexual frustration wanting to move her hips along with his plunging actions. She silently screamed out as tears came to her eyes not in pain but in frustration. Feeling her close to reaching her climax he kept a strong hold on her hips as he moved faster going as deep as his tongue would allow. Right as she was about to clamp around his tongue he pulled out leaving her unfulfilled. Panting she turned her head to gaze up at him tears of frustration staining her cheeks. He locked eyes with her smiling lovingly down at her body trembling with need. Without hesitation he entered her suddenly burying himself deep within._

_Lexa's head slammed into the pillow as she feltJesse enter her suddenly her whole body arching to pull him in further. She moaned loudly as he started a slow and steady pace allowing her to move freely with him. His hands snaked around slipping under her back grasping her shoulders from behind. He bent his head over her left shoulder placing nipping kisses in the surrounding area. She silently asked him to pick-up their pace as she arched her body more into him. He agreed readily as he sped up his pace adding additional pressure to each trust.Lexa began to pant in short puffs indicating her climax was about to be reached once again. Within a matter of moments her body locked up with the familiar feeling of completion. Her insides clamped hard onto Jesse's member trying to milk his seed from him._

_Jesse gritted his teeth as he felt Lexa's body clamp around him pulsating. If there was one thing he learned while he was away it was stamina. He road out her climax taking there motion to the next level. He slammed into her harder and faster his head bowed into her neck. Beads of sweat formed on his brows as he concentrated willing himself to hold on for just a little longer.Lexa hung onto his shoulders for support as he still moved with in her more aggressively now. She tried with all her might to keep up with his excruciating pace but was unable as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling thatLexa was unable to keep up with his pace he gripped her shoulders firmly using his strength to force her body to keep up with him. With his arms pulling her down on him every time he thrust in she felt her heat rising once again. Turning her head she panted in his ear kissing his temple every once in a while.Jesse groaned deeply feeling her moist breath on his ear teasingly. He grunted several times as he feltLexa getting ready to climax once again. One more slam into her threw her over the top as she released her insides throbbing. Feeling her body once again grip him firmly threw him over the edge as well. Taking her shoulders he pushed her hard against him trying to move as deep as possible within her. Her head rested on his broad shoulder her hands gripping his back tightly as she groaned his name. His seed spilled deep within her womb as he grunted her name with his release._

_They both remained still, panting heavily trembling in the aftershock of their love making.Jesse lifted his head from the crook of her neck and placed a tired kiss on her swollen lips. She returned the kiss equally tired as well. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight when he collapsed. He stifled a yawn as he gathered her up in his arms holding her close. She made no sign of protest as he brought her closer. She snuggled into his warm embrace feeling safe and protected as she did long ago._

"_I love you." She whispered against his chest giving it a soft kiss before drifting off to a peaceful sleep._

"_I love you too." He whispered back almost unable to hear her muffled statement._

_He lovingly stroked her hair for a few moments before sleep over came him as well. With one last kiss to her forehead he drifted off into a heavenly sleep. Both were finally able to get a decent night's rest filled with loving dreams now that they had each other once_ _again._

"I love you." he said sleepily, not realizing someone was with him.

He opened his eyes groggily. As his vision slowly returned to him he was met by a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Goodmorning, Jess. Did you have a 'friend' come over last night, or are you just happy to see me?" Lexa asked mischiveously, with her own added wink.

At first, Jesse seemed oblivious to what she said, then he looked down at his sheets. There in the midsts of them was a small "tent", not that big, but rather noticable.

"You have no idea." he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Lexa asked

"Oh, nothing"

"You know Jess you've been sort of out it lately. Are you sure your okay?" She wondered concerned. "Anyway, better pull your self back into it cause you and i are going on a mission."

On her way out the door she turned back and smiled innocently. "By the way, I love you, too."

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
